


The Dancer of Skyhold

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Avvar Culture and Customs, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen has issues with Mages, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Cullen, Light Dom/sub, Mages and Templars, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaxx Trevelyan is invited to one of the largest Avvar holds to the south to bridge relations between the Avvar and Inquisition after the disaster with the Fallow Mire. Jaxx asks friends and his Advisers to go with him meet with them. </p><p>Inviting the Inquisition to join them in a sacred celebration, Cullen finds Avvar women are not shy about their wants and needs and the Seer Kora, very much wants the Commander. Encouraged by the festival and drinking, Cullen gives in to a night of dark, wicked passion. Never expecting to see the beautiful exotic Kora again, Cullen is surprised when she comes to Skyhold and rendered speechless over why.</p><p>Cullen doesn't have time for women, relationships or love and doesn't trust anyone connected to magic, but then he has never met a woman like Kora either. She tempts him with dark desires and promises of things he has never dare to admit he wants. But admitting it is even harder when someone at Skyhold has already decided the Commander is theirs and refuses to allow anyone else to have him.</p><p>****Chapter two now with my own art and later chapters will have more!****</p><p>*Explicit rating for nudity, sexual content and violence at various points throughout the story*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaxx read over the letter Josephine gave him once more. While it was well known that the incident that happened in the Fallow Mire was not a representation of the majority of the Avvar views on the Inquisition or its Herald, it was far from inviting them to join in celebrating their Gods as honored guests, yet there in his hand was a message that said exactly that.

"What do you think of this Josie, I uh mean Ambassador?" Jaxx blushed, it was the worse kept secret in Skyhold that Jaxx was completely enthralled with the Antivian Ambassador.

"I think it is something worthy of you, I mean worthy of the Inquisition and we should consider it." Josephine blushed.

Jaxx grinned wickedly as Cullen and Leliana chuckled.

"Well if it is worthy of me, I think a full envoy of the Inquisition is in order. Advisers, inner circle, the whole boat, including you too Cullen."

"Exactly..." Cullen started "Wait, what? You can't be serious? I have no time..."

"For anything fun and completely unusual from your typical normal boring routine."

Cullen snorted and rolled his eyes as both women tried to control their laughter. "Someone around here needs to take the Inquisition serious."

Jaxx grinned as he wondered if they would be required to wear Avvar clothing as well. The idea of Josephine in skimpy furs and leather went through his mind and he quickly sent the Maker a quick prayer that they would.

Later that night as Jaxx and Cullen played chess, Cullen once more groaned in displeasure.

"Really Cullen, you are beginning to sound like an old woman. When was the last time you left this place? We have been here for months, you need a break too."

"I am perfectly fine with how my life is and where I go or do not go. Some of us in the Inquisition doesn't have time for such things."

"I spent some time talking to that Avvar from the Fallow Mire today and this festival is basically a celebration of men and women enjoying themselves completely. He said they have special ale that really gets you going and if a man and a woman pick each other, they go off and bang the heck out of each other till morning. He even said that this Hold is rare and has Seer, whatever that is, and she dances nude."

Cullen snorted, leave it to Jaxx to point out anything dealing with sex or alcohol.

"It sounds exactly like something you..."

"Need to experience too." Jaxx eyes twinkled with mischief as he smirked "Besides who wouldn't enjoy seeing some woman dance naked around a camp fire?"

"I suppose" Cullen smirked "it depends on what she looks like. I certainly do not want to see some Avvar woman more hairy than me dancing, especially if she is nude."

"True enough, but come on, you have been busting your balls trying to find Samson and you deserve a break."

"The Avvar also allow their Mages freedom and even worse, allow them to openly invite Spirits and Demons to speak with them. I imagine they have many abominations that they probably have no idea are among them."

"Didn't you leave the Templars?"

"While I may not agree with the path the Order took after Kirkwall, it doesn't mean I trust Mages and their weakness where the Fade and Demons are concerned." Cullen practically growled. He had seen enough Blood Magic in his life to know that eventually almost all Mages fell to its lure.

"If that is the case, then all the more reason you should come with me to ensure we are protected against such things."

"Perhaps." Cullen grumbled at being trapped by his own logic, but then he grinned wickedly "By the way, checkmate, I believe you owe me some coin."

"Smug bastard." Jaxx mumbled and both men laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaxx was almost to the point of sending Cullen back by the time they made it to Water Dancing Hold. Set in the cliffs looking over the vast southern waters, the Hold was a breathtaking sight, yet with Cullen's constant bickering, Jaxx was not enjoying it as much as he could of been. Cullen had complained each night they camped about his wasting time with this when he needed to be in Skyhold going over reports to the point Leliana gifted him 3 crows that ran messages almost nonstop to try and silence the brooding man.

"Cullen!" Jaxx finally snapped "For the love of the Maker man, be silent. Maker, you could make Andraste herself pushed to murder with your constant whine!"

"I most certainly would not. Andraste would far prefer a man who stayed true to his responsibilities then one who spends time being wasteful when there is so much work to do." he grumbled "I do not whine either."

"Yet even Andraste found time to laugh and sing Commander." Leliana added with a small chuckle.

Opening his mouth to speak, Cullen was thankfully cut off when the gates to the hold opened and two giant Avvar warriors approached.

"Welcome Herald of Andraste and Inquisition. While we welcome you with open arms, our Thane hopes you will understand that your troops will be required to camp outside our walls. We will of course supply them and be generous to them as well, but we must always think of the safety of our Thane and people."

Jaxx could tell the warriors were concerned and perhaps rightly so, given the Inquisitions forces that marched with them, but they had no need.

"Not only do we understand." Jaxx said clearly "We had no intention of imposing so many on your gracious hospitality and brought with us what are troops would need to camp here. If you and your people wish to add to their comfort, we would be honored with such kindness."

The Guardsmen showed immediate relief that there would be no arguments with the Inquisition and even more so, that there would be no battles either.

"I will bring only my Advisers and closest companions with us, while the others help our men set up camp."

Dismounting after the Avvar agreed, they left their horses with their troops and proceeded to follow the Avvar into the Hold.

Leliana leaned over to Josephine "Our handsome Inquisitor is quite the diplomat. He is a perfect match for you, is he not?"

Josephine blushed "I...I uh don't know what you mean."

"I was speaking of his skills as a leader, what were you thinking that I meant?" she smiled.

"Of course, of course you were."

Jaxx grinned at Leliana's words; the Bard had been his ally in trying to get the lovely Josephine to accept his affections for the beautiful Antivian for some time.

"Good grief." Cullen rolled his eyes "Is this typical of how you act away from Skyhold? You sound more like a bunch of teenage kids trying to find a date." he snorted.

"One day a woman will capture your heart Commander and you will be happy she did so."

"Marker persevere me, I hope not! I have no time for such foolish distractions."

"As should we all." Cassandra agreed with Cullen. 

Leliana only smiled. While Cullen had yet fallen in love, she had no doubt that when he did, it would be a wind storm of emotion and passion. Cullen was a very dedicated man and was passionate about anything he committed himself to and when he finally turned that toward a woman? She would be a very lucky woman one day.

Walking through the Hold, Cullen was impressed with the prosperity and the sheer size of it. Most everything he had ever read or heard said the Avvar Holds tended to be much smaller than this. Set on many layers of a cliff, this place would be damn near impossible to attack. It sat to high from the water to attack via the sea and with the extremely narrow pathways from the first gate into the Hold, it would be impossible for large amounts troops to pass. It was no wonder, he thought, that this was likely the oldest Hold of any of the Avvar clans.

"You have that look again, the one where instead of enjoying yourself, you are thinking in work related matters."

"While you may not wish to take things serious Jaxx, I do. This is an impressive and well fortitude stronghold. We could learn a lot from them on securing the safety of their people."

"Maker's breath Cullen! Can't you not think about work for one frigging day?"

"Fine" Cullen snorted "I will attempt to forget the seriousness of the ancient Magister trying to destroy us all for one day." he told him sarcastically.

"Excellent, and don't roll your eyes Mr. Sarcasm."

That succeeded in getting a laugh from them both as the made their way into the Thane's longhouse.

Sitting upon a beautiful carved throne was an impressive and tall woman that smiled openly and rose to greet them. As they were introduced, Cullen noticed another woman walk from behind the throne and was dumbfounded. She was by far the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Midnight black hair hung to her hips and was decorated with feathers and beads and with the skimpy Avvar clothing, she had a very lush and shapely body as well. However, as she approached them and got closer, he was truly struck by her beauty as he saw her eyes. A strange mixture of blue and green, they reminded him or turbulent water. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to openly stare as she was introduced.

"Allow me to also introduce my cousin Kora Sky Dancer; she is our Hold's Seer and directly communicates with our Gods. Not many Holds are blessed with a Seer and she was aided us well."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you both, Thane Mirela and Seer Kora." Jaxx said while bowing slightly to both women "We are quite honored to be invited here and look forward to an Alliance that will hopefully insure peace between the Inquisition and the Avvar."

"You will be pleased then Inquisitor, for our Lady has already decreed there shall be peace between us." Kora spoke.

Cullen was having a hard time not showing the thoughts ripping through him. If she communed with their so called Gods, which were most likely Demons deceiving them, then she was likely a Mage and not to be trusted, yet as he watched her, he felt his desire explode. Not only was she beyond beautiful, but her voice also seemed to slide over him and make him burn even more for her. Maker's breath, what was wrong with him? He had never been so instantly attracted to any woman as he was her and without even knowing her either. Slowly she turned her head and made eye contact and smiled. Finally seeing her full face, he noticed she had a small mole above her the left side of her lip and Maker forgive him he wanted to suddenly kiss it too. Swallowing and trying to compose himself, he forced his eyes away from her and instead tried to focus on the conversation between Jaxx and Thane Mirela. But what he heard next made his heart beat even faster.

"The festival is indeed special to us Inquisitor. It is a celebration of men and women coming together in a mutual union. We also have dancing and music and our Seer will finalize it by dancing bare before the Lady of the Skies to show her the beauty of her children."

Cullen had to bite back a moan as he realized she would be the one to dance nude before them as Jaxx had told him back in Skyhold. He would see every inch of her luscious body, displayed before him. He was thankful for his baggy cloak and clothing now as he hardened from the thought. He quickly dropped his gaze, worried that his open lust was being displayed in his features, but looking back up, it was fairly obvious that the look on Kora's face matched his own with sexual want. The lust blown eyes was not hard to miss and the fact she ignored looking at anyone else made it even more obvious. Maker give me strength he thought, because right now he wanted nothing more than to peel her skimpy clothing off of her and enjoy every inch of her whether she was a Mage or not.

Finally leaving Thane Mirela and Kora, Jaxx could no longer contain himself and began to laugh.

"Exactly what is so funny?" Cullen glared at Jaxx.

"Maker's breath Cullen, had you looked at that woman any hotter, I would of came myself from the sheer sexual energy in the room alone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Cullen, you wanted that woman, admit it." Jaxx teased.

"She was a Mage." Cullen growled.

"So? Your mind may be hung up on that, but I bet your body could care less."

"Perhaps _you_ might be easily swayed Inquisitor." Cassandra spoke up "but Cullen would never covet a Mage."

"Thank you Cassandra" Cullen finally smiled "Obviously Jaxx lacks your intelligence."

"Fine, I will let it go, for now, and we will continue this after she dances naked."

Both Cullen and Cassandra shoot Jaxx a nasty look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The festival started at sunset with the Avvar offering tributes and prayers to their Gods as the sky was painted in beautiful colors of the setting sun. With the vivid colors of the water below, it was a brilliance array of colors between the two and even Cullen found himself relaxing from the serene sight.

After that, there was a huge feast, drums and flute music, singing and dancing. Finally it was midnight and as many of the smaller fires were put out, darkness crept into the area  and only the haze of the main fire pit kept it from total darkness. It was at this point that several Avvar began chanting and stroking drums, as their Seer began her dance.

Cullen felt his whole body surge with sexual need as she finally passed in front of him. She wore nothing but a few chains around her neck and waist and beads and feathers in her hair. She had strange symbols painted on her body and it was as he tried to decipher them he realized she had not a single strand of hair on her body aside from her head. Cullen watched her as she moved and suddenly he realized he didn't care if she was a Seer, Mage or whatever else they may call her, he wanted her and maybe it was due to drinking the insanely strong alcohol he had been drinking all night, but the Avvar or Inquisition be damn, he would have her before they left.

For what seemed like hours of slow torturing hell to Cullen, the dance finally finished and Thane Mirela stood and walked to where her cousin stood, before speaking.

"As we close this night to honor those who guide us, we also do one final honor to those our Gods created to be united under them. Our Seer will chose one among us to unite with and celebrate our Gods for all time."

Cullen felt his heart beat rapidly at the Thane's words. Did she really mean this woman would pick someone to sleep with? Did it mean she would only pick an Avvar? Could it mean that he really could acknowledge this deep dark desire inside him and have her? What seemed like hours to him, she finally moved and he realized he was holding his breath as she looked at no one but him. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, he watched as she walked and stood before him, reaching out her hand.

Cullen was sitting on the floor along with everyone else and as she stood before him, he was forced to look up and saw a light glistening shimmer against her smooth bared center. Andraste's great flaming ass, he had to fight not to come from that sight alone! Finally catching her eyes, he reached up to take her hand and stand when Cassandra interrupted.

"She's a Mage." she hissed behind him "A Barbarian Apostate Cullen, you can't..."

"Sit down Cassandra." Jaxx hissed as he grabbed her. He could see the anger and hear it as the Avvar found her words an insult against their Gods. "Unless you want a battle right now that we would all likely die in, shut up before they attack."

"I chose you." Kora said as she took Cullen;s hand "You are who the Gods have brought to me and give myself to you in their honor. Do you accept me lowlander?"

Cullen nodded in agreement "I accept you." Maker's breath did he accept and some twisted part of him wanted to act like a uncivilized barbarian and toss her over his shoulder and carry her to the nearest bed, or bedroll, or building or hell anywhere he could have her.

Taking Cullen's hand, Kora led him away from the others, as the Avvar cheered. However not before she gave the  woman who had spoke out a look that said one thing and one thing only. He is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kora takes Cullen to her small home to deliver the promise of sexual delight, however it seems to be more important to her than just sex. Although between his dark lust and the insanely strong alcohol, he doesn't care what she says or does.

Cullen surprised her as they entered her small home. She had expected him to speak, expected him to ask about details concerning them uniting as a pair, but he didn't. No all he did was seize her and growled deeply as he brought her lips to his. She had never even seen someone kiss with the passion he had and it made her burn in ways she didn't understand, but very soon she would.

Cullen tore his lips from hers and quickly spun her around and pushed her against the wall. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled her head back and slid the other hand over her hip and down to her center.

"You know, most of my kind consider Avvar nothing but barbarians." he nibbled hard on her neck and smiled when she moaned and her hips accidentally rotated into his "So it makes me ask, do you want me to fuck you like a barbarian, like any other man here would do?"

Kora moaned, she had never felt such a sexual surge run through her and she ached for him, for something, something she was already wanted from him and him alone.

"I want." she panted hard "I just want you, whatever you want, I am yours forever."

Cullen heard her and on some levels he wondered why she said forever, but with the craze of his desire and with the strange strong Ale he had consumed, he really didn't care what her reasoning was, only that he wanted her and could have her too.

"Then you are in luck, because I want to do anything and everything I can until you pass out from desire." he hissed.

Turning her towards a table close to where he held her against the wall, he turned her around and lifted her up and on the table.

"I just realized something." he told her as he leaned in to kiss her once more "I didn't eat much earlier and seeing you like this, I think I need to consume you."

Kora eyes widen for a moment and then burst into laughter. Cullen pulled back in shock and then thought about he said and started to laugh as well.

"Maker's breath that sounded really stupid, didn't it?"

Leaning forward, she drew his lips to hers again "I don't care, you were sent to me Commander of the Inquisition and I am happy to have you."

"Cullen, my name is Cullen."

"Alright Cullen, my handsome lowlander."

Cullen growled as she said his name in her unique accent and all humor they shared in that awkward moment was gone as desire took him again.

Pulling back for a moment, he started taking all his armor off. He started undoing buckles, pulling off his chest piece, stripping the layers away until finally he was down to his leather leggings and bare chest, he couldn’t seem to undress fast enough. He smiled at the expression on her face as she slid her gaze over his body.

"Do I pass your inspection?"

"Yes." she lowered her eyes until they rested on the large bulge in his pants and her cheeks turned slightly red while Cullen laughed.

"Come on." he reached out to her and drew her into his arms for a quick kiss before leading her to the bed in the corner of her home. Watching her as she climbed to the center of her bed, Cullen groaned as she crawled across her bed and fought the urge to grab her by the hips and just take her now, but he wanted to savior her in his arms to much to do so.

"Can I touch you Cullen? All of you?" she barely whispered.

"Maker yes." he slipped out of his leggings and slid down on the bed next to her. "Have your way with me Milady."

Cullen watched as she smiled and sat up, running her shaking fingers over his jaw before slowly moving lower. She stroked his chest, petted his arms and even peppered light kisses on his neck. When she got to his center, she stopped for a minute, before lightly dragging her fingers the full length of him, and even smiled as he jerked under her feather light caresses.

He watched her and it struck him that she acted as if she had never been with a man before. Of course it could be simply that she probably had only been with fellow Avvar and he doubted they did much in the way of foreplay and probably acted like some uncivilized animal humping a woman.

"Kora..." he whispered and drew her back up his chest "I can't wait any longer, I want you to much."

Rolling her to her side, he slid up tight to her back and kissed her neck. Running his hand down her large breast and then finally sinking it into her heat, he moaned at how damp, no how soaked, she was for him. Running his fingers between her slick lips, he was pleased to find her small nub swollen and waiting for him.

"Come for me, my beautiful lady, let me see your pleasure before I take mine." Rubbing her slowly at first, he added more pressure and speed, only to stop and slide them around her opening, teasing her more before returning to her aching nub.

Between the licking and nibbling of her neck and shoulder and the pressure of his fingers teasing her in places no one has ever dared touch before him, she felt empowered by the lust coursing through her body. She felt herself chasing something she didn't understand, felt her body begging him to push her higher and then finally she felt flutters in her stomach, felt herself panting with need.

"Don't, don't stop." she pleaded.

"Not until you scream so loud, everyone here will know a lowlander can fuck you better than any barbarian here." he growled.

Hearing him, feeling him and knowing there was more to come, pushed her over the edge and finally she screamed out his name as loud as he had told her too.

Cullen pushed her leg slightly up and, slid one of his legs under her thigh. Sitting up partially, he began to push inside her and moaned deeply with how tight and wet she was. He had to push slowly and then pull back and slowly fuck himself into her until he finally was nestled tightly within and buried to his hilt. He was shocked over how tight she was, but Maker be damned she felt amazing. He moved slowly at first, but when he felt her push back against him, he groaned. Pulling out of her for a moment, he rolled her onto her back and quickly slid himself back into the tight heaven of her body.

Kora had felt pain and knew she would the first time she joined with a man, but it didn't last as long as many had told her it would. She didn't know if it was due to Cullen's skill as a lover or if the Gods had aided her this night, but she didn't really care honestly. All she cared about was the handsome man the Gods had given her and the amazing feeling of them joined together.

Cullen could feel his desire rising higher and higher; she felt amazing and he intended to enjoy every second of her until they left. Maker he wondered if one night would be enough to sate his desire for her. For now however, it was and that was enough for him. Drawn back from his thoughts as he heard her panting in his ear and her body quivering around him with tremors of want, he pushed even harder and faster, until she screamed out her release and he followed her over the edge.

Careful not to let all his weight on her, he laid on top of her, still inside her and whispered how amazing she was.

"I am yours to do all you desire with Cullen, to give you the passion the Gods decided us to have as we share ourselves."

He smiled and kissed her plump lips, slightly swollen from all the passionate kisses they had already shared. Rolling over, he pulled her tightly into his arms and told her to rest for a bit, as he intended to have her again before they left for Skyhold in the morning. A part of him didn't want to let her go and actually wanted to take her back to Skyhold, but he knew better than to even ask. While his body craved her and knew he could never get enough of her either, she was still a Mage and he would never trust a Mage to be his lover. Magic could never be trusted in the long run, but for a night? A night he didn't mind sharing with the beautiful woman.

                                                                       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By late morning, Cullen groaned and rolled over to find Kora curled up into a cute little ball of covers with her hair spread out around her. He had never experienced such a night; they had sex several times until dawn and then curled up and talked about Avvar culture. He hated to admit it, but on some levels she was charming him and he wondered if it was just her or was it some strange magic she used and then he realized he didn't really care, he would never see her again anyway.

He lightly chuckled as he heard a small snore was coming from her lips and debated on waking her or not, but decided not too, there wasn't really any point after all. They had enjoyed an amazing night and he wouldn't forget about it ever, but there was nothing else between them. Getting out of bed slowly so he didn't wake her, he quickly dressed and left.

Seeing Jaxx and the others, he quickly jogged over to them.

"Look who finally decided to wake up and get out of bed, then again maybe you were already awake but just needed to get out of bed." Jaxx teased "I was wondering if you would denounce us all and stay here instead."

"Like that would ever happen, besides I would never trust a Mage enough to stay with one."

"Was your night so horrible then?" Jaxx laughed when he saw the blush creep up Cullen's face "So it _was_ a good night then?"

"We have serious work to do Inquisitor, so the sooner we leave the better."

Jaxx laughed as Cullen quickly walked past him, which to Jaxx proved that Cullen hadn't cared the beautiful woman was a Mage one bit while he shared her bed.

"Come on everyone, it's a long trip home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is trying hard to forget his night with the Avvar Seer Kora, but his dreams are plagued with erotic thoughts. Angry at himself for openly lusting over a Mage, Cullen becomes a brutal jerk that no one wants to deal with.
> 
> Finally coming to a boiling point, Jaxx goes to speak to Cullen, but before he can and unexpected guest shocks them and even more so on why they are there.

The ride back to Skyhold had been slow and tedious. It was slow because every step of the way they had encountered every person in Thedas wanting the Inquisitor's help. Not that Cullen didn't want to help, but there was a point where asking the Inquisition for real help and asking them to try and help someone find their family good luck ram was not and should not be at the top of the list of things to ask the Inquisitor to help with.

Cullen also had to admit that while things like that irritated him, the worse problem was that the fact his sleep had been worse than ever before. Nightmares from the Lyrium withdrawal he was use too, hell even the fever that plagued him every night, but what was disturbing his sleep now was something he was certainly not use too. Ever since the night with the Avvar Kora, any moment his eyes closed, any moment his mind drifted, thoughts of her would come to him and torture his sanity worse than any Demon he faced at Kinloch Hold. At first he wondered if the Mage had somehow allowed a Demon, a Desire Demon, latch onto him again, but the reality was, what he dreamed and thought of was beyond anything even those most wicked Demon had ever tortured him with.

He would close his eyes and see every curve of her body, hear every moan she made as he stroked her body and most of all, what she felt like at the moment she peaked as he followed her into a state of bliss he wasn't sure he ever remembered feeling before. He could hear the way she said his name, the way she whispered her desires and wants and Maker forgive him, the moment when he felt almost whole again as she held him.

At night he would dream of taking her again and again and not just in the small hut they had shared, but in a variety of places. He dreamed of tender moments full of passionate kisses and soft touches. Yet, he also dreamed of bending her over a table and pulling her head back by her hair while he fucked her hard enough for them both to cry in ecstasy. He would wake drenched in sweat with an erection so hard and painful that tugging himself off only made him frustrated and angry. His hand was a pathetic substitute her heavenly body.

The previous night he had dreamed that she had been brought to Skyhold as a prisoner, chained in the dungeon and bound so she could not use her wicked magic. He had went to her and brutally used her for hours, delighting in her response of dark passion coursing through him as she met him stroke for stroke. They had used each other shamelessly and finally after a marathon of dirty, raw fucking on the dirt floor of her cell he had come so hard he woke to his body arching and shaking as hot spurts of come splashed over him. Sitting up with a curse, he grabbed a shirt to clean himself and realized even with a release, his cock was still hard and needing. Angry, he had quickly dressed and taking his sword, destroyed a few trees as he waited for sunrise and the others to wake.

Finally making it back to Skyhold, Cullen threw himself into work even harder than before. He trained alone from before sunup to noon. He would then eat and proceed to train recruits until vespers and handle reports after and such until he passed out. They had even lost a few recruits who had told Jaxx, Leliana and Josephine they would rather go into the deep roads and face the darkspawn horde alone than to be thrashed by the Commander again. When confronted, Cullen would dismiss it and say anyone who could not handle it was not worthy of being part of the Inquisition. It seems Cullen had become even more of a bastard than he ever was before.

Jaxx was worried. Contrary to what many might think, he knew the reason Cullen was the way he was. He knew the nightmare he endured in Ferelden and Kirkwall and the suffering he endured every minute from the Lyrium withdrawal. Jaxx was one of the few people that Cullen would let his guard down with. When everything was stripped away, they were much alike. Jaxx may have been a Noble's son, but his Grandfather had won his title through hard work and dedication. He raised his son with one simple rule; nothing one did not work hard for was worth having. Jaxx had grown up working hard in the fields and stables like a commoner would, while others his age played, yet he or his brothers weren't resentful. A portion of all profits made by their hard work was given them to use as they wished. While his friends would have to ask for beg for money from their Father's to do what they wanted, Jaxx could bet on his own horses, go to Antiva to trade and buy expensive gifts to woo any girl he wished on his own. Once Cullen had learned the core of who Jaxx was, he had opened up to him and found someone who understood hard work was rewarded and that anything worth having was worth working for.

Jaxx told the others to relax some and that Cullen was having a bit of a rough spot and things would get better, but when he learned the Templars they conscripted were not only harassing the Mages there, but were doing so on Cullen's orders, something had to be done. Heading to the training area, Jaxx was stopped when a small party of riders was on the bridge approaching the keep. Looking across the courtyard he saw Cullen jogging to him with a sword drawn and several soldiers armed behind him. Jaxx knew that meant they were not expected and he also drew his weapon.

Once the party stopped in front of them, Jaxx wasn't sure who was more shocked at their visitor, him or Cullen.

Sliding off her horse, Kora walked up to both men and smiled.

"My apologies Inquisitor, we did not have time to send word ahead as we left not long after you and followed as quickly as possible."

"My Lady, uh yes, it is a surprise, of course, but we value the Avvar as allies and will be happy to do what we can to help.' Jaxx smiled and sheathed his weapon as Cullen and the others did too "Now, why are you here Milady and how can I help."

"You are kind, Inquisitor, but my business is with your Commander."

"What could I possibly do for you?" Cullen knew he sounded shocked, but part of him wondered if he had finally fallen so far into his madness for her and this was just another dream he would wake from angry and unsatisfied.

"I am here Commander, because you are my husband and I will live where you do."

Jaxx and Cullen knew their eyes were wide and their mouths were parted. They both had looked at her and then themselves and knew the dumbstruck look all over their face as they tried to process her words.

"Our festival was to celebrate those our Gods bring together and man and wife. It was ordained my Mate would be there that night and he would accept my offer and you were that man Cullen. I told you as soon as we left the others I was yours forever and I am here now to honor that agreement."

Cullen felt himself go numb. This woman who he had dreamed of constantly, this woman his body was already cheering lustfully to have close to him again, she was here, was here to be his forever. The woman he desperately wanted to toss over his shoulder and carry to his loft to fuck like the animal he felt he was, was here, really truly here and all he had to do was accept.

"You, you're my...no, NO, you are a Mage and I will never..."

"I believe you already have been with a Mage, although my people call me a Seer and unless you wish open war with the Avvar, I suggest you do not shame our culture, Gods and honor the union you made willingly."

Cullen wasn't sure what to do. He narrowed his eyes at her and took in her beauty once more. She was so tiny compared to him, yet unlike the Mages in the circles and even those here, she was built like a warrior. Her Black hair was braided down her back and still had feathers and beads in it. Her eyes blazed with the passion that made him burn and her clothing, Maker her damn clothing, showed him enough of her body that he was having a hard time not openly panting.

"I am your wife and you will honor our vow." She glared back at him not at all afraid of the man in front of her "I went to you a virgin and will not lay with any man but you _husband_."

"Maker's breath!" Cullen swore.

"A virgin? Andraste's knickers Cullen, didn't you know?" Jaxx felt his jaw drop.

"I drank a lot of that strange strong brew of theirs, I don't remember much, I even passed out..." he started.

"You seemed plenty awake and aware the six times we made love!" Kora shot back at him.

"Six times? Sweet Maker Cullen! I don't know if I should be impressed or appalled right now." Jaxx laughed.

"Aden, Erik, take my things to my husbands rooms." Kora called to the two Avvar giants standing directly behind her.

"Wait a damn minute, you will not." Cullen told them "I will not have you in my quarters."

"I think" Jaxx knew he needed  to diffuse the situation and conversation quickly before Cullen found himself in a fight with the Avvar who now glared at him "that for now, Milady Kora will be given the best guest quarters here as we figure this out. Lady Kora, we do indeed want to honor our alliance with your people, but you surely can understand that none of us expected Cullen to marry so quickly." he smiled and winked and Kora relaxed and chuckled.

"I will have my guards here help you settle in. I still need to speak with Cullen privately on a subject that must be address now. We will however come and speak with you as soon as we are done."

"Thank you Inquisitor, your kindness is welcomed." she smiled and then caught Cullen's gaze and shivered at the intense fire in his golden eyes.

"Excellent and please call me Jaxx, you are after all, here to stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen was not amused as Jaxx drug him into the room by the gates to Skyhold and slammed the door behind them.

"You can not seriously believe..." Cullen started

"Shut up, now." Jaxx told a shocked Cullen "First, what the hell are you doing ordering Templars to harass our Mage allies? Ser Caroline has been threatening some with the rite of tranquility. I know you were a Templar, I know you pushed to recruit them instead of the Mages helped me to do so, but the Mages here are part of the Inquisition and I will not have them harassed on your orders."

If Cullen was shocked before he was even more so not, something Jaxx caught immediately.

"You didn't know, did you? Ser Caroline was not acting on your orders. Maker, when I get a hold of her."

"No, Jaxx, wait.There is something you need to know about Ser Caroline."

"I'm listening."

"You know about what happened to me during the Blight, what you didn't know was Ser Caroline was a fellow Templar there too. When the Hero of Ferelden saved the Tower, she never went into the basement. Once the tower was cleared, Templars found Ser Caroline, beaten and raped by Mages. She managed to kill the Mages, but not before the ones who became abominations had there way..."

"Say no more, Maker, say no more." Jaxx knew where Cullen was going and he had seen and heard enough that would give him nightmares for life as was, he didn't need that mental image added to it.

"After I was promoted to Knight-Captain in Kirkwall, I requested Ser Caroline to come to Kirkwall and Meridith promoted her to being in charge of performing the rite of tranquility on all who Meridith deemed guilty. Ser Caroline certainly enjoyed her role."

"Were the two of you involved?"

"Maker no, I was certainly not in the right frame of mind to be involved with anyone."

"Speak to her Cullen, I would not have your second in command banished, but I will not allow anyone to disrespect anyone part of the Inquisition either. She went after Dorian and let say Dorian put her in her place with his normal charm, but she will certainly go after him again after the verbal lashing he gave her."

Both men smiled, equally aware of Dorian's special talent for verbal sparring.

"Now, come with me to see your wife settled." Jaxx noticed the growl from Cullen and laughed "Be on your best behavior Cullen, this alliance is important, no force in Thedas has ever had them as an Ally and I intend to keep it too."

"I will not be married to a Mage."

"Well you may not want to be, but until we can break it peacefully, you will be." Jaxx added with a grin "I personally think you're are crazy, if I had that woman wanting to be in my bed willing, I would thank the Maker for my good luck, perhaps I should offer since you are not interested."

"You will not. She is not..." Cullen looked away

"Jealous huh? Why care Commander?" Jaxx smirked.

"Not jealous, we just don't need anymore problems with her ."

"Uh huh, sure I believe that one."

"Aren't you in love with Josephine?"

"Until she allows me to catch her, a guy deserves some fun." he shrugged.

"Have fun somewhere else." Cullen muttered.

"Come on, lets go see if she is settled in prior to vespers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kora had been at Skyhold for a week and Cullen has done everything he can to avoid the beautiful temptress who haunts his thoughts...day and night.
> 
> Going to speak with him one night, she finds him in pain from the lyrium and offers to help. While taking care of him, she learns about the withdrawal problems he has and they share a tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with flashbacks from Cullen's time in the tower during the Blight. It features rape and death and while not in detail, the memories in his nightmares are brutal. There is only one section and a few sentences, starting with her going into his loft and ending with him waking. I have marked it with ** so that if such things bother you, you can easily skip it and not get lost in the story.

Kora walked the gardens of Skyhold once more and found herself loving the keep more and more every day. It was a magnificent castle and made her feel closer to the Lady of the Skies than ever before. There was old magic here as well and the keep may have been abandoned for sometime, but the vibrations of those before were strong and when she would sit in the gardens and meditate, she could hear them sing to her.

Skyhold was also full of so many different people from every corner of Thedas and she found them to be fascinating when some would tell her about their cultures and beliefs. On a whole most were kind to her and she met very little hostility here. Even the Seeker Cassandra had finally warmed up to her and Kora loved her stories about her younger years. The only person who seemed to dislike her was her husband Cullen.

This was not how love and marriage were suppose to be. While she had lost her parents at a young age, she remembered them well. They were always kissing and hugging. Her Mother would laugh as her Father patted his wife's bottom and smile whenever their eyes met. That was what Kora had hoped for when the Gods brought her a mate. Instead she found only coldness and anger and a man who refused to share even a bed with her at night. She had begun to question if she should even be there. While she could never break the vows their Gods made for her, she could at least live among her people and be somewhere they loved her.

Sitting on a small bench she tried to hold back tears at the thought. After the first day she thought perhaps Cullen wanted to simply get to know her better before they moved forward with their relationship. Jaxx had told her that among their people most got to know each other well before falling in love and marrying. She thanked him and went to talk to Cullen, only to find that wasn't the problem at all, he told her, his problem was he refused to be married to a disgusting Mage.

"Kora?"

She turned and saw Jaxx standing behind her with a soft look on his face.

"Y-yes Inquisitor?" she grimaced as her voice broke from her tears.

"What is wrong? Someone hasn't tried to hurt you have they?" he asked.

"N-no, everyone is....is..." she started crying harder and turned her face, embarrassed he should see her like this.

Sitting down beside her, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a brotherly hug.

"I-I am s-sorry Inquisitor." she sniffed.

"It's Jaxx and no reason to be sorry, we all hurt from time to time." he pulled back and smiled "so what has our lovely Seer in tears?"

"No one, I mean nothing." she lowered her eyes.

"Good grief, is Cullen still being a jerk to you? I do not know what is wrong with that idiot! I swear if I had such a beautiful woman wanting to be my wife, I would thank the Maker."

"Then I wish the Gods had brought me you, Jaxx, since the one they sent me hates me."

"So what was said?"

"Cullen told me he refused to be married, especially to a disgusting Mage." she felt tears on her cheeks again and cursed as she brushed them away.

"Maker's breath!" Jaxx swore "I think the Commander and I need to talk and perhaps a knock on the head as well."

"No Jaxx, it is what it is. I think I may go back home soon. At least I am wanted there."

"I thought you said to break the marriage would insult your people and Gods?"

"It would, but I can stay married to Cullen in the eyes of my people and Gods and as long as I take no other into my bed, all will be as right as it can be."

"You would stay truthful and faithful to a man who does not want you?" Jaxx was shocked, what kind of life would that be, especially for a woman so young and beautiful?

"I will not dishonor my people or my Gods, but I can not be so close to him and not have him." she paused " I offered to take time to learn each other better, but that was when he told me of his." she let out a small sob "of his views on me and my magic." standing up, she smiled at him "I thank you for your kindness Inquisitor, I will be sure to tell my Thane that I am home of my own choice and that you honor us and the alliance with you is a good and strong one too. I will not allow what I do to destroy this treaty, you are certainly worthy of our trust and as an ally. Now I will go and start preparing for our trip home, I should be ready within a few days."

Jaxx watched her leave and every step she took, his anger at Cullen grew. Kora was a magnificent woman and had his heart not already be claimed by a woman already, he would take her for himself. She was brilliant and beautiful, but most of all she had a kind and compassionate heart. Cullen needed a eye opener before he lost a woman worth fighting for, worth fighting a war for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen stood with several scouts when Jaxx threw open the door and told the scouts to get out now. Glaring at Cullen he didn't notice the scouts almost tripping over themselves as they ran from him.

"I hope there is a good reason for this Jaxx, I have a mountain of work to be done and...."

"Shut up, shut up now." Jaxx growled.

Cullen stepped back in shock, never had Jaxx yelled at him or treated him in such a manner. Something was seriously wrong.

"You are the biggest fool I have ever met Cullen. I just left Kora and she was crying over you and plans to start packing to go back to her people in a few days time."

She was leaving? For good? That was what he had been hoping for right? Yet as he thought that, he also felt ill in the pit of his stomach. He would never see her again, never hear her sing in the gardens again while he was hidden in the shadows and never hear her laugh as she played with children who either came with the refugees or were brought here when they had no where else to go.

"You truly are a fool, your face betrays you and shows you want her, yet you would force her to leave and be miserable than to accept what she offers you. Do you know if she goes back she can never marry again or be with another man? She will be forced to honor this marriage forever, while you can do whatever you wish. I never thought you were so cruel and such a coward." Jaxx knew he was pushing his friend, but at this point he didn't care. Kora was a kind woman and even Cassandra had admitted she saw only goodness within Kora's heart.

Cullen growled deep in his throat and pushed Jaxx out of the way as he made his way to his so called wife's room, leaving Jaxx without saying a word. He also didn't see the smile his friend had as he slammed the door behind him.

Cullen threw open the door to Kora's chambers with the intent on arguing with her, but when he saw her naked before a steaming bath, all anger disappeared and lust quickly replaced it. Hearing her squeak as she grabbed a nearby shawl he quickly walked in and locked the door behind him, before turning to her.

"Cullen?? What in the name of the Mountain Father are you doing here? What do you..." Kora stopped mid sentence as she saw his lust blown eyes as he approached her with a deep passionate growl. She shivered as he tore the towel from her hands and grabbed her.

Cullen couldn't think straight as he held his tormentor once more in his arms, couldn't remember what he even was there for and finally realized he didn't care anymore about anything else than tasting her once more. Growling deep in his throat, he seized her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Kora sighed as his lips brushed her throat and his hands molded to her body perfectly. She wanted him desperately and the thought of never seeing him or feeling him again was heart wrecking. She wasn't foolish enough to think she was in love with him, but she knew something inside him made her want to care for him and want to love him one day as well.

"You haunt my dreams relentlessly" Cullen whispered against her neck "I thought you had a desire demon to come taunt me, but I have been caged and tormented by Mages and Demons once before and _nothing_ they did compared to the desire, the _hunger_ I feel each time I close my eyes and see you in my bed, waiting for me." he licked along her jaw bone "I can think of nothing else but being in you again since the morning we parted in your hold."

Pulling back for a moment  and stunned by his own admission, he stood there not knowing what to do next, however she decided to act instead and leaning in she allowed her breath to stroke his skin "Then take me again."

Cullen let himself go and locked his lips to hers, drinking her into his soul. She tasted of all the things he felt the world denied  him; love, happiness, partnership and so much more. After his innocent first love with the Mage in Ferelden who later died in the tower, a place where he failed to protect her in, he gave up on ever wanting love again, but this woman, she made him want it and so much more.

"Stay with me Kora." he whispered against her lips "Don't go back."

"You want me here as your wife?" her eyes went wide.

Cullen backed up and shook his head and realized what he said, Andraste's flaming ass, she had to be using magic or...or...or something. Releasing her he backed away with a growl on his lips.

"Cullen, what's..." she tried to touch him again.

"Go away demon, use your Magic somewhere else." and leaving a stunned Kora, he slammed the door as he left.

Kora collapsed on the floor in tears. She felt all her senses falling apart as he left. Her body ached for him, he heart was breaking over his loss and her mind told her she had to leave, the mental torment of him was killing her. She finally allowed all her emotions and pain out and laid there as tears poured from her eyes and pain clenched her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kora looked around her rooms, everything was almost packed and ready to go in the morning, but before she left, she would go see Cullen one last time. She knew nothing could change his mind and while their marriage would hardly stop him and would never even be recognized in his world as even being real, she still felt she should tell him he was free from him forever. However, she also wanted him to know should he ever need the protection of the Avvar, he could tell them he was  Kvángaðr Vǫlvur Kora Sky Dancer and he and those he were with would be treated and protected by the Avvar. 

Dressed in a dress Josephine had given her, she walked to his office. She liked the silk shirt and the chamois corset held a tight fit that somehow made her feel almost sexy, as silly as it was. The skirt was a soft unknown material she didn't know, but they were by far the softest and more importantly prettiest clothing she owned. While she knew it was probably a mute point, she still wanted to look her best in hopes she may spark something in his other than hatred.

Knocking on his door Kora waited and heard movement but no answer. Wondering if he had someone here and already in bed with them, made her heart ache even more, but Avvar did not run from their pain. Pushing the heavy door open, she called out his name.

"Cullen, may we speak?" she called out softly "I promise no fight, I just have something I need...well before we leave in the morning." she waited and heard movement, but he still did not answer he back.

Kora had never shied away from anything her entire life and she was not about to know either. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for seeing her husband with another woman in his bed, she slowly climbed the ladder. Reaching the top, she found herself shocked at the sight before her. She has expected he would be having sex with another woman, but that was not what she found. No, instead, Cullen laid there uncovered and completely naked, thrashing around and covered in sweat. Quickly she went to him and gently tried to wake him from the obvious nightmare.

**Cullen felt the cold hands of the Demon as it clawed at his body, holding him back as a Blood Mage, now possessed and yet still looking like the man he once was, held Solona in front of him. He screamed as their eyes locked and the Mage whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go round and her jaw drop. He tried to use his abilities, but the prison the Demon and he were in made them worthless. Screaming her name, he watched as she was raped and brutalized and crying out for him the whole time. However, that wasn't the worse, the worst was seeing her beautiful body being torn apart and her screams as she was being ripped to death until finally her eyes went black as she died. Angry beyond belief, he fought against the Demon and seizing it, he threw it down on the floor and tried to choke the thing to death. He may not have his abilities, but he did have his strength.**

Kora couldn't breathe as Cullen held her neck firmly in his hands. If she didn't get him to let go he was going to kill her. Knowing his hatred of magic and wishing she had another choice, she hit him with a bolt of magic that sent him tumbling off of her and the bed. Hearing him swear and jump up, she would of said something, but her throat still hurt to much to do more than hoarsely whisper.

Cullen swore as he stood and rubbed his hand over his face. Maker he wished that image would leave him, so much so that some days he wondered if using lyrium and losing his mind would be better than remembering the woman he failed to protect. Standing, he looked around and noticed a flushed Kora laying on his bed holding her neck.

"Maker's breath, Kora, are you alright?" he quickly pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair out of her face. He never thought about why she was there in his bed, only that it was obvious he had hurt her in his nightmare.

"I-I'm f-fine." she croaked, but managed to smile slightly to reassure him.

"When my nightmares take me." he whispered and then groaned as his body was wrecked with pain so hard he had to let her go.

"C-Cullen?" she scrambled away and forgetting the pain in her neck, quickly changing positions so she could cradle him in her arms. Blushing, she tried not to notice how wonderful his naked body looked and tried to focus on easing his pain.

"L-lyrium..." he tried to speak.

"You need Lyrium? " she started to move.

"NO! Withdrawal...." he gasped.

"You're going through lyrium withdrawals?"

"Yes...." he passed out in her arms.

Kora sat there and stroked his hair as he slept in her arms and sang to him. She sang of Avvar legends and deeds of her people and smiled as his breathing became softer and small sighs slipped his lips. She slowly shifted him from her arms until he laid on his back and she could tun and sit next to him. He was truly beautiful, even with the scar on his lip. His eyes were almost too pretty for a man and long thick lashes framed eyes that looked the warm amber stones she once loved as a child.

She slightly brushed her fingers lightly against his lips and smiled as he quirked up the corner in a slight smile. She found herself aching for one gentle word from those lips, one word of love. She shook her head, what woman wanted to hear words of love and affection from a man who had repeatedly treated her cruel and made horrible slurs about who she was? Yet as he laid there and she slid her hand over his heart she could feel the pain inside him, pain like a terrifying lion, wounded and lashing out at everyone, trying to stay alive. It may heal over time, but it would never be the same powerful animal it once was. Cullen was wounded and somehow she wanted to have him see she offered only to help him be whole once more, only wanted to show him he didn't need to lash out at everyone trying to stay alive. She also realized she was not leaving in the morning, she would not give up so easily. This was the man the Lady picked for her and she would never dishonor her by walking away. It would be a battle, but then when did the Avvar not fight for what they wanted?

Noticing Cullen was feverish, Kora pulled a small bowl from next to the bed with a cloth on it. Summoning some ice and quickly melting it, she pulled the cloth out and began sponging him with the cool water. Trying to not notice how amazing every inch of the man was. Even with all the scars, and Gods knew there were many of them, his body was truly a piece of art. Not a single inch of him was soft and she blushed with that thought as her eyes traveled his body and realized another part of him was hard and smooth as well. Biting her lips, she shyly touched her fingers against him and blushed when she heard him moan. He felt like the softest chamois pulled tight over heavy iron and could feel her own desires rising as she shyly stroked the weapon she only felt and never touched. She watched mesmerized as his body moved as she slowly started to grip him too and when her fingers brushed the tip, he moaned and pushed his hips forward into her touch, however she also noticed a small drop of fluid hanging in a bead off the tip and realized he was becoming so aroused it could lead to something else and as much as she longed to feel his arms around her and his body within her, this was not the right time for such things. Cullen was sick and suffering, to try to encourage something else to happen was wrong. Sighing, she withdrew her hand from him and went back to bathing the sweat from his body. Finally yawning herself, she rung out the rag and placed it on his forehead, before stretching out on his floor to sleep. She would be close if he needed her, but she didn't want to have him wake with her next to him and chance his anger.

                                                                            

 

 

Cullen slowly blinked his eyes to the morning rays coming through his roof. Someday he needed to have the blasted thing fixed. Groaning and trying to sit up, he realized a rag was folded and against his forehead, confused he wondered who placed a rag on his head? While he often bathed his skin during the withdrawals when he couldn't sleep, he knew he hadn't last night. Sitting up, his confusion was quickly answered as he found Kora sleeping on the floor next to his bed with a bowl of water next to her. Cullen felt guilt wash over him. He had been nothing but cruel to her, yet when he was at his worse, she had stayed and cared for him. Even worse was the fact she laid sleeping on his floor, while he laid in the comfort of his bed. Cursing, he sat up and pulled on his breeches before gently waking her.

Kora sat up and blinked her eyes, at first confused as to where she was, but quickly blushed when she saw Cullen's face and memories of touching his body came rushing back to her.

"Cullen, I, uh, am sorry, I know you don't want me...." she stammered and quickly jumped from his touch.

Cullen frowned and felt himself wanting to smack himself hard...repeatedly. She acted as if he would strike her and he knew why. She had been nothing but kind to him and even nursed him through a pain stricken night, yet all he had done was use her body and then angrily pushed her away. He was ashamed at his own behavior. Regardless of his past, she had done nothing but show him kindness.

"I didn't mean to scare you Kora, please, it's OK, but why are you here?"

"I um, well I had wanted to tell you something, before leaving and saw you..."

"You are leaving?" he had told her to leave, but now that it came from her lips, he felt more pain than he should of.

"Well you, I mean, well if I am not welcomed, I might as well, but I wanted to tell you that should you find yourself in need of Avvar protection you could tell them you were Cullen Kvángaðr Vǫlvur Kora Sky Dancer and they would protect you and those you were with." she rambled while trying not to look at him.

"What does Kavang Volor mean?" he asked.

"It is Kvángaðr Vǫlvur and it basically means you are married to the Seer and all Avvar, even other holds, will respect the spouse of a Seer and their companions." she nervously.

"Kora, look at me." he waited till she lifted her eyes "You would offer me protection of your name, even if you leave here?" he wasn't sure if he was shocked or touched by such.

"Of course, in my world you are my husband Cullen, I would not see anything or anyone hurt you. If this small thing could save your life one day, why would I not offer it to you before leaving?"

"I, uh, thank you, it is kind. Kora, did you stay here and, well I found the rag and I know I didn't..." he stammered. When she smiled, Cullen thought his heart would leap from his chest, Maker she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but when she smiled? She could steal his breath and he would die happy.

"You were in pain and feverish. I could of chilled your skin or blocked the pain, but I know how you feel about magic and didn't want to anger you, so instead I conjured some ice and melted it to bathe you with until you settled a bit more down and were sleeping peacefully."

If Cullen could possibly feel anymore ashamed of his behavior, he certainly did now.

"Thank you Kora, I appreciate your kindness. I have never had anyone, well when the withdrawals get bad, I am usually alone I mean."

Cullen stood and walked over to her and reached out his hand pulling her to her feet. Once she stood in front of her he was struck once more with her beauty. A part of him wanted to drown in it and never come back. She certainly had proven to be honorable and kind, even when he didn't deserve it. He slowly lifted his fingers to her face and rubbed his knuckles against her cheek.

"Don't leave, please." he barely whispered.

"I, I won't." she replied.

"You are an amazing woman Kora Sky Dancer." he lightly kissed her forehead "and I thank you for your care last night."

Part of Kora wanted to ask if that wasn't what wives were suppose to do when their husbands were ill, but for the first time since she had arrived here, Cullen was being kind and she didn't want to risk angering him again.

"Come on, lets get downstairs. I need to dress and get to work. Will you help?"

"Dressing you or working?" she smirked.

Cullen threw back his head and laughed and called her a saucy minx and asked her to hand him his armor as he pulled on his shirt. Heading to the ladder, to go down first, his door was thrown open and he heard the voice of his second, Ser Caroline, calling for him. Sighing heavily, he climbed down followed by Kora.

"Cullen, two of the Mages were...is that, is that...that filthy barbarian Mage with you?" she felt anger rip through her, this Mage would not use her magic to bind Cullen to her will, not while she was there.

"I am a Seer, not a Mage and you..." Kora began. She may have magic, but she was still an Avvar warrior. Unlike the lowlanders, anyone with magic was still taught to fight so no one had to rely on magic alone and she was going to show this woman exactly how well she could fight.

"Stop! Both of you." Cullen suddenly bellowed, forcing both women to stop and look at him.

"Ser Caroline, you will show respect. Whether a Seer or Mage or whatever, the Inquisitor has her here as his guest and if you can not respect his wishes then you can leave." he looked at Kora and knew he hurt her and saw the pain in her eyes once more. She didn't understand that using Jaxx was the one way to cool Ser Caroline in her attack on Kora. He sighed loudly, she would once more be hurt by his actions. Perhaps he shouldn't keep her from leaving. How much pain would she endure because of him?

"Kora, I will come see you after I am done, if that is alright?" he tried to smile and hoped she wouldn't suffer to much because of his words.

"As you wish Commander."

Cullen watched her leave and knew the moment she said his title instead of his name, she was indeed hurt. Mentally smacking himself, he turned to Ser Caroline and didn't miss the satisfied smile on her face as Kora quickly left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cullen and Kora have become somewhat more settled after the night she cared for him, they are far from being on good terms with each other.
> 
> After yet another run in with Ser Caroline, Josephine decides to go to Jaxx with an idea on how to protect her friend.

While Cullen was actively trying to speak to Kora when he could, he was still struggling with his inner desires and not just the lust he felt every time he thought of her, but the tenderness of her caring for him while he was at his worse. Part of him desperately wanted her every night in his bed and everyday at his side, but then he would argue with himself that he was to broken to ever be with anyone and that the only thing he had worthy left inside him was what he could give to the Inquisition.

Since the night she cared for him, he learned from Jaxx that she truly was a kindhearted woman who was not the evil Mage he wanted to paint her as. Jaxx told him she worked tirelessly in the infirmary healing the wounded and with many of the children left without family from the war torn Thedas. Cassandra informed him that she worked from sunup to sundown doing anything she could to help. Another surprise for him was the impact the two Avvar giants who stayed with her (that were also her cousins he found out) had begun helping the soldiers who favored two handed weapons to perfection and had more skill than he had ever seen before. Cullen hated to admit it, but the truth was the Inquisition was better with her and her cousins there.

Swamped in reports like normal, Cullen finally decided he needed a break and went to walk the battlements for some fresh air. As he left his tower, he heard children screaming in laughter from outside the the tavern and went to see what had them laughing in delight. Taking the stairs down, he got his answer even before he came to the end of the stone steps. He was gifted with a view of Kora as she was summoning colored bubbles for the small kids to chase while laughing. Cullen felt his heart lurched at the sight. Her cheeks were slightly red from playing with the children and while her hair was pulled back, random strands had come undone and framed her face perfectly and he found himself automatically walking to her.

"Commander" she smiled at him, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He had been unable to talk to her since the confrontation with Ser Caroline the morning after she had cared for him. While she was not rude and in fact was extremely polite in everything said between them, she would refuse to let him explain why he said what he did in front of his second in command.

"Could we speak for a moment Kora? Alone that is?"

Kora locked her eyes with his and opened her mouth to speak when she saw the hurt in his eyes and hopefulness in his voice. Nodding her head she let him pull her from the ground. Turning to the other women there who were also watching the children with her, she excused herself and allowed Cullen to lead her back up the steps to stroll along the battlements.

'It's a nice day." she mumbled trying to think of something to say.

"What?" he answered, lifting one eyebrow as she stopped and looked.

"It's a, never mind, there was something you wish to say?"

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what he should even say? I am sorry and can't handle you ignoring me, of course he ignored her at first, so he hardly expected any sympathy from her.

"I never expected to find someone, especially here in the Inquisition." Maker this was much harder than he thought it would be.

"Find someone? Whom have you found and what has that got to do with me?"

"I meant you, to find you in this, I didn't think it was possible" he paused and leaned in closer to her "but I find that I want." He closed his eyes as did she and he leaned in for one kiss. He ached waiting for her soft velvety lips to part and allow him to taste her and sliding his hands to rest on her hips, he pulled her body tight against him as and prepared to finally kiss her once more.

"Commander Cullen!"

Cullen growled as Kora jumped from his grasp as his second, Ser Caroline jogged over to them.

"Cullen" she called out "There is an issue with the mages in our care, like you predicted this group is hiding a blood mage and will not hand him over. Since you have made it quite clear to them about practicing such things will result in being put down, I am hoping you will help." she smiled.

Kora felt her heart drop. It sounded as if he expected all mages to turn to blood magic at some point and if so they were to be killed instantly. There would be no questions, no attempts at an explanation, just a swift sword to end their life. She had to stop torturing herself and accept that there could never be anything more between them.

Cullen barely registered what was said before Kora excused herself and left. Yet even with her hasty exit, he did not miss the tears he saw in her eyes at Ser Caroline's words. Once more he had hurt her and once more he had driven her away. Shaking his head he turned to Ser Caroline as she shared the report from lower encampment and on the Mages. Mages could never be trusted he told once told himself after what he was forced to endure during the Blight, they were not like him and those without such abilities he believed in Kirkwall, they were a loaded weapon waiting to destroy he told himself after the Circles and Templar's left the Chantry, but was that what he really believed? Had he not seen Mages there healing his soldiers and saving lives? Had he not read countless reports where had their not been Mages there to help, whole troops of their people would have died?

 Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Kora was a mage and one day, like any other mage, she could be tempted to the sin of blood magic and would have to be cut down if she did. He could not allow his heart to cloud this. He may not agree with the Order's choices they now made, but he had sworn to protect this world from Mages if they proved corrupted and give into the stupidity of blood magic and the weakness that lead to abominations if they did so. Yet somewhere in the darkness, he heard whispers brush tenderly against his heart and ask if she were his, if he honored her as his wife, couldn't he protect her from such evil? While a single Templar could not protect an entire circle from the corruption of blood magic and demons, could he not protect one Mage from such a lure?

He opened his eyes and looked across the mountains. In another life, he thought, in another life he could of loved her. In another life he would of been happy as her husband and lover, he would of desired children with her, he would of....he shook his head. Another life didn't matter, this was the life he lived and this life was torn between two duties, protecting the world from Mages and doing what he could to ensure Jaxx succeeded and Thedas was saved. There could never be anything with Kora, no matter how hard his once dormant heart begged him otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josephine had been on her way to ask Cullen about some reports Nobles had delivered concerning Red Templar movement. Finding his office empty she went out onto the battlements where she knew he often went to clear his thoughts whenever he needed a break. As she opened the door, she heard Ser Caroline's voice and only opened the door enough to see what was going on outside Cullen's office. She wasn't happy with the rude comments Ser Caroline made, but what truly enraged her was when she saw around the corner Kora fleeing in tears. Josephine was by nature a kind person and found a dear friend in Kora. She had seen enough cruelty in the courts of Orlais to last her a lifetime and it also taught her how horrible people could be to those who were driven by their heart and Kora was very much driven by her heart.

Wearing the disgust she felt on her face, Josephine intercepted Cullen and Ser Caroline as they made their way to the steps leading down the battlements. Over the weeks Kora had become more like a sister to her than simply a friend and she did not appreciate Ser Caroline terrorizing Kora one bit.

"Ser Caroline." Josephine called out "a word."

"I am sorry, but the Cullen and I..."

"The _Commander_ " she emphasized trying to remind the woman of her station " And you are going nowhere, yet. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but Kora is my friend and the Inquisitor's too, if you do not show her some respect I will tell him and believe me, Commander Cullen will not stop him should he order you to leave. Kora is the ambassador to...."

"She is a Mage, a barbarian witch and has never been an Ambassador to anything." Caroline growled at her.

"Commander Cullen." Josephine said, ignoring Caroline and enjoying the anger she was creating by doing so. She was not afraid of the woman like many at Skyhold were. Josephine was from Antiva the only thing she grew up fearing were the Crows and Ser Caroline was hardly in their league.

"I already know what you wish to say Josephine and I will speak with Ser Caroline as we ride down to the lower camps." Cullen sighed. He didn't want to come down hard on Caroline, Maker knows she suffered enough for a hundred people during the Blight, but he had heard to many complaints about her to not say something and he also noticed that no matter where they were, Caroline was quick to interrupt anytime he tried to speak to Kora.

"Cullen..." Caroline saw exactly what Josephine was trying to do and wouldn't be surprised if she wanted Cullen for herself. Sure everyone said Jaxx and her were completely in love with each other, but seeing the way the woman looked at Cullen was more than just a fellow adviser.

"Be quiet Ser Caroline. Josephine, I will indeed take care of this."

"Jaxx is waiting for you by the stables and wishes to speak to you before you leave. He says it is important."

Cullen made his way to the stables with Caroline following him. While it was not surprising she would hate Mages for what happened to her, he couldn't figure out what made her target Kora with such hatred.

"Jaxx, Josephine said you wish to speak to me before we left." he greeted his friend, yet noticed quickly there was no smile on Jaxx's face.

"Yes, while I am sure Ser Caroline told you about the Mage who did indeed use blood magic in the lower encampment, I am fairly sure she didn't tell you why it occurred."

"I was told their was a Mage that others saw use blood magic and they refuse to hand him over now." Cullen arched a brow as he watched Jaxx shake his head.

"Of course she told you that. However the actual events have a bit more to it than that."

"Cullen, you need to...." Caroline tried to speak up.

"Be silent!" Cullen roared. There was nothing Cullen took more serious than his duty and respect for Jaxx Trevelyan. While he wasn't sure if he believed in in him being the Herald of Andraste, he did believe without a doubt that if anyone could close the breach, stop Corypheus and save Thedas it was Jaxx and no other.

"Well, it seems two nights ago a young child chased a ball into a pin of druffalo. Scaring the beasts, the child was trampled and barely alive when the soldiers got to him. The Mother was one of their main healers and could not save the boy. One of the soldiers went to an older Mage who was a former Grand Enchanter I believe and asked for help. Straight up, he said there was only one way to save the boy, use blood magic. The soldiers trusted the old man and didn't hesitate to tell him yes and I should mention two of the men involved were former Templar's from the circle with the elder Mage. It was decided to do such and both Templar's stood ready to watch over the old man while he did it to be safe. Needless to say the child was saved and the old man has been watched for safety sake, which I should point out he asked them to do to be sure he did not fall to it or Demons." Jaxx paused and looked at Ser Caroline before continuing. "So this morning your second decided to go down to the encampment and heard everyone talking about it and intended to drag the man out and execute him. The Templar's, _your_ Templar's refused to hand him over. By the time she got back to get you, a message was sent to Leliana. I knew she would go to you and so I waited here for you both. Now, the point of why I am telling you this is that this man shall _not_ be hurt. Anyone, who harms him will be executed by my hand." Jaxx smiled "So head down there and I will trust you will handle it right Cullen and that you will explain to this woman that I take such things extremely serious and will allow no one to be harmed unless I say so."

Jaxx smiled and walked away chuckling to himself at the stern warning Cullen was delivering to the woman. Tonight when they played chess, Jaxx was going to tell him that either Ser Caroline get herself under control or she would be driven from the Inquisition. He knew she had suffered horribly during the Blight and he was not so cruel as to not understand that such horror changed someone, but that was ten years ago and the success of the Inquisition depended on those who fought with them. If she could not come to terms with her past, then she would have to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most at Skyhold were impressed with Josephine's diplomatic mind and understood that without her the Inquisition would not be as successful as it was. Josephine had a natural elegance that impressed all who had to deal with her. She was also a natural problem solver and she put all her clever thinking into high gear to come up with a way to protect her friend. Since Cullen refused to acknowledge her as his wife still, she needed something to give her a status among the others.

Deep in thought, Josephine headed to her office and realized she needed to speak to Jaxx as she had an idea that would secure Kora's place in the Inquisition and protect her from Ser Caroline. Smiling to herself, she walked into her office and found the man she was looking for already there.

Leaning against her desk, with his long legs crossed in front of him and his hands gripping her desk, he bled of power and nobility. Jaxx had sharp features, yet he had a softness that made her melt whenever she looked at him. He wore his black hair shaved on the sides with a it longer on top. One curl liked to fall loose and hang by his eyes that gave him a somewhat boyish charm. But it was his icy blue eyes that captivated her attention. Framed with long black lashes, his eyes almost glowed and sparkled with mischief.

"Inquisitor, I was just looking for you." she blushed.

"You looking for me? Ah how blessed I am, that such a beautiful woman wishes my attention." he grinned wickedly and pushing off the desk he walked to her, closer than ever before.

"Whatever pleases you Inquisitor." she murmured and lowered her eyes.

"Whatever pleases me? Now that could get you in trouble my lovely lady." lifting her chin up and locking their eyes "However, you calling me Inquisitor does not please me, I am not sure I have ever heard you say my name to me Josie."

Josephine wasn't sure if she was breathing, Maker she wasn't even sure if she was awake either! How many nights has she dreamed of being in his arms? How many restless nights had she imagined what it would feel like to kiss this powerful man? She knew the answer though, it had been since the day Cassandra introduced them.

She watched as Jaxx closed his eyes and lowered his head as he whispered something about not waiting a minute longer. Holding her breath she waited for the long overdo kiss, but slowly opened her eyes when she realized he had stopped as if waiting for her approval on wanting his kiss or not. Throwing all proper behavior aside, she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hot passionate kiss. He instantly began to nibble her lips, stroke her tongue and consume her with his desire.

Pulling back slowly, Jaxx smiled at her blushed cheeks and her breathless moan at the loss of his lips. Suddenly shy and afraid he was being to bold, he felt a slight blush begin to warm his own cheeks.

"I uh, I'm sorry Josie, I mean, well I hope I wasn't being, well..." he stammered.

Josephine grinned and grabbing his face pulled him into another hot passionate kiss and this time it was his turn to moan wantonly as she controlled the kiss. Breaking apart finally, he chuckled at his first real taste of the passionate vixen that lurked within his normally cool and calm Ambassador.

"So I bet you are wondering what brought this on?" he chuckled. "With all this going on with Cullen and Kora, I guess I realized that..."

"Oh my, Kora!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering why she was looking for him in the first place.

"Is something wrong? She is OK right?"

"Yes, it's just I thought of a way to keep her safe and give her a purpose that would...protect her, from outside sources."

"Protect her? Ah yes, you mean Ser Caroline. Please continue."

"Well as an Ambassador to the Inquisition, I think I know a position that would give her the power needed and would be an asset to us, of course."

"Go on." Jaxx told her, always impressed with the tactful and intelligent mind that lurked within such a beautiful face.

"Well, you know we will be going to the Winter Palace soon and I had a thought." Josephine went on to explain her plan and new role for Kora and Jaxx, ever surprised at how clever this woman really was, found himself realizing exactly how perfect her idea really was.

"Make it happen then Ambassador." he grinned.

"Of course Inquisitor." she replied with mischief dancing wildly in her eyes. "I think I will also need Vivienne's help."

"Yes, no one knows style better than our dear Vivienne."

"It will also take a bit of coin."

"Naturally, I can't expect a group of women getting together and discussing fashion, especially Orlesian fashion, not requiring extra coin." he chuckled as she arched a eyebrow at him.

"Now since that is settled, would you wish to share a glass of spiced wine tonight with me in my quarters tonight?"

Josephine was surprised at the open emotion in Jaxx's voice and the how vulnerable he was at that moment. Did he really think she might say no? But then she realized that of course he would. Jaxx was a true gentleman and would never press anyone into anything they didn't want.

"You would have to lock your door to keep me out." she replied with a saucy wink and smiled at the blush that covered his face. However when her eyes locked with his those icy blue eyes were full of nothing but dark wicked passion that made her shiver. Yes, she would be there, even if Corypheus and his damned dragon could attack and she would still be there.

"I know you have work to do Josie, but, well I want you to know I uh, well I care for you a great deal. I don't want a hidden tryst, I want something real and I want it with you. I watch Cullen and see how Kora would give him everything, yet he fights it and I realized I don't want to be like them. I want, no crave love with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want and I want everyone know I am yours."

Josephine wanted to respond, but she couldn't, all she could do was smile with tears stinging her eyes. Never had she dreamed she could find anyone to love, let alone someone like the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor.

"Well now that is settled." Jaxx grinned "we need to get Cullen and Kora to work things out as well. After all, Cullen will need a new chess partner since my nights are going to suddenly be full."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the Winter Palace to stop the plot to assassinate The Empress of Orlais, Jaxx introduces the newest member of the Inquisition that leaves Cullen in shock as well as the rest of the court.
> 
> As a new Ambassador becomes the talk of the court, she finds herself in a unwelcome position and is thankfully saved by Cullen. 
> 
> Cullen finally makes a decision that changes everything about his relationship Kora forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know, but really felt it needed to end where it did. However more Winter Palace is still to come :)

Cullen was not looking forward to the Winter Palace and was making it well known during any meetings discussing it. Finally hearing more than enough Jaxx found himself to his breaking point.

"Maker's breath Cullen, you whine worse than a dwarf seeing the sky for the first time!" Josephine and Leliana both snickered since it had been Jaxx's greatest annoyance since helping Orzammar with the quakes that were wrecking the Storm Coast. The Dwarves had asked constantly about the sky and the fear of falling into it to the point of madness. "Besides, look at it this way Cullen, its not like you might come back with a wife or anything."

"Very funny, who knew the great and powerful Inquisitor was such a comedian, one might mistake him for a fool." Cullen grumbled.

"The only fool, is a man who is offered divinity, yet foolishly walks away without it." Grabbing Josephine's hand and kissing her knuckles, Jaxx caught Cullen's eyes "And a fool am I no more, so that could only fall on your shoulders, but one has hope you will become enlightened as well."

Cullen rolled his eyes as Josephine blushed and watched as Jaxx lead her from the room. They had been very secretive in preparing for the trip to the Winter Palace and had heard Josephine, Vivienne, Dorian, Leliana and Kora had been working around the clock with Vivienne's designer and her personal seamstress. While he knew only the best clothing would be worn while there and grumbled at the thought of he himself would have to wear it too, he admitted his curiosity was peaked at why Kora would be there as well.

Departing for the Winter Palace finally came and once more Cullen was not as surprised at the orders that Jaxx had given as he was that Kora would be coming as well. When he asked Jaxx what was going on, he told him that the King and Queen of Ferelden would be there and King Alistair was considering talks with the Avvar. Jaxx said that perhaps Kora might offer insight for the King on her people. Cullen, however, saw the twinkle in Jaxx's eyes and realized that while it might be a partial truth, there was much more to this than just introducing her to the King of Ferelden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Winter Palace was a beautiful place and while Cullen hated anything dealing with Nobles and Royalty, the kid in him was in awe of the magnificent building as well. Walking in with the others, Jaxx, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine stood to be introduced first and then followed by Dorian, Vivienne and Cassandra. As they approached Empress Celene, the next person introduced to the court however made Cullen stop in his tracks and with it his jaw drop at the sight before him.

"May I present the Avvar Ambassador to the Inquisition, Lady Kora Sky Dancer."

Cullen felt his throat go dry as he watched her glide down the stairs. She wore a beautiful gown of turquoise silk, with an off the shoulder strap which was trimmed in silver fur that matched the fur at the bottom of the gown's length. The bodice had a woven design that looked almost like the weaving he saw in much of the decor at the Hold she came from. Around her neck he saw she wore the tiny sea pearls the Thane had given Jaxx, now strung into a line wrapped many times around her slender neck. He could also see the blue and white beads in her hair with silver and white feathers. Whomever created her dress was truly a master designer, for it looked at the height of Orlesian fashion, yet had designs, colors and materials found within Avvar culture and clothing.

Without thinking, Cullen offered her his arm and escorted her to stand before Empress Celene. Giving a graceful curtsy, Celene welcomed her to the court.

"We look forward to speaking with you about the Avvar and learning more of your people."

"As do I your Majesty. There is much misconception about the Avvar and I hope I will be able to help others learn the truth of my people." she smiled sweetly.

"Indeed we think there must be, for you look as elegant as any Lady here, while want we have heard of your people seems otherwise. We hope you will enjoy your time within our walls."

Kora smiled and curtsy again while trying to hold her tongue. The woman had basically told her that her people were barbarians and little better than animals in how they acted. The Avvar were proud people and their traditions could be traced back much further than these pompous people who now acted as if they were better. She remembered telling Dorian, who was educating her about the Chantry, Maker and Andraste since Cullen followed such, that for a group of people who called Avvar barbarians, they worshiped a God who stole a married woman to make as his own wife, they committed a crime no _Barbarian_ would ever do. While bride stealing was part of Avvar culture, no man stole a woman he knew to be married already. Such a thing was looked poorly upon and yet these people prayed to a God who did just that, how ludicrous! After her views were known however, Dorian laughed and told her he adored her wit and views and they simply must be friends. After that, Dorian became her closest friend after Josephine.

Kora had expected the Nobles and Royals here to believe they were that they were superior to everyone else. However, when she was escorted to meet then with the King and Queen of Ferelden, who had surprised the court when they agreed to visit during the peace talks, she was greatly shocked. They seemed more like Jaxx and Josephine that the haughty Empress of Orlais.

"So an Avvar Ambassador huh? When I heard you were coming with the Inquisition, I thought of skimpy leathers and fur trimmed revealing clothing...." Alistair started and then yelped when his wife smacked him and said his name "...to be presented to my wife to wear, geez woman, can't blame a man for wanting to see his wife...fine! I see those death looks. This is why I should never have been King." he muttered.

Kora prayed she wasn't suppose to respond yet, because she had no idea what to say, but thankfully, the Queen started speaking.

"Excuse my husband, he accidentally put his crown on upside down and dented his head." she smiled and winked at him "But enough on that, we have been looking forward to meeting you since we received that lovely message from Ambassador Josephine."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." she curtsied. Why did she not work longer with Vivienne on how to actually talk to Royalty? But she knew the answer, she was to focused on her clothing and jewelry and trying to make Cullen want her, than anything else.

"So as an Avvar Ambassador, what is your view on peace with Ferelden?" Alistair asked.

"While I can not say for all Holds, I think the chance is likely to be met with favor. The Avvar may be more...simple...than the royal courts, but we value peace, family and tradition. As long as there is no threat of conquering and converting to your religions and culture, I believe it would be met favorably."

"Thank the Maker, simple I like, this ruffled nonsense." He pointed to the laced edge if his wrist "is _not_ my idea of how one should dress. I wouldn't even dress a child in this ridiculous stuff."

"I am afraid my Husband will always be a simple warrior at heart." Joslyn murmured while giving her husband a loving look "Which is why I love him to distraction."

Kora felt tears threaten to spill at the open love between them. What she would give to have Cullen even once look at her with such love.

"If that is so, than I think your talks with my people will go very well."

"Come my dear, let us go talk without any male influence." Joslyn took Kora's arm and escorted her away "because soon they will be talking about Ale and cheese."

"Cheese?" Kora lifted her eyebrows.

"It's a Male Ferelden thing and my Husband mild obsession." She winked.

"Well, Avvar Ambassador huh?" Alistair told Jaxx and Cullen "While I am completely devoted to my beloved Joslyn, Maker knows she would kill me if I weren't bless her heart, I must say having a Avvar looking like her running around my court might be quite the show. How long is she staying at Skyhold Inquisitor?"

"I, well I am not sure your Majesty..."

"Oh no, no Majesty and that stuff. Maker's breath I deal with all these stupid titles and fluffy clothing and all that day in and day out while in Orlais, please have mercy on me."Alistair sighed.

Before anyone could answer the King, Cole walked up to Cullen. Normally Cullen tried to avoid the being as he unnerved him greatly, but this time he listened as Cole spoke.

"She wonders if he sees the material was matched to her eyes, will he notice, will he notice me? Does he even want me? Does he see how much I love him? Should I leave before my love for him consumes me?" Cole pauses and looks at Cullen "Do you want me to make her forget loving you? I can try and help her."

Cullen feels his heart clench. She is in love with him? With all he has done to her, she could still find something in him worth loving?

"Wait, who is he talking about?" Alistair asks Jaxx.

"My wife." Cullen barely whispered as his eyes stay focused on Kora.

"You're married and to an Avvar?" Alistair laughed "That sounds like a drunken story." Jaxx laughs mentioning it was closer to the truth than the King would ever guess.

Never letting Kora leave his eyes, Cullen only vaguely pays attention to Jaxx as he explained to King Alistair about how Kora came to be with them and how the Alliance with the Inquisition and Avvar became formalized to all of Thedas with Kora as an Ambassador for her people now too.

Cullen was going to respond, but as she saw several Noblemen begin to gather around Kora and openly flirt, he quickly excused himself and walked away, never seeing the smile on Jaxx's face as he says "finally."

As the crowd of men begin gathering to them, Kora was beginning to get nervous on what to do, especially when Queen Joslyn leaves her to return to the her King.

Cullen draws closer and feels his temper rise as men ask for dances and some ask for even more.

"A beautiful woman like you, needs a strong man by her and in her as well my lovely blossom."

Cullen pushes the man aside with a very feral growl and takes Kora's hand firmly. Speaking loud enough for all the pompous fools around them to hear, he turns to Kora with dark heated eyes.

"I believe your dances are mine, my wife and I would like to collect the first one now."

Kora swallow's hard as she locks her eyes with his. There is something very feral and primitive in his eyes that make her legs feel weak and her heart race. Unable to speak, she simply nods as Cullen leads her to the dance floor.

Pulling her tight into his arms, he thinks over everything Cole said to him. Cullen has never been one for fancy words, never like Jaxx who could woo anyone with his grace and charm, yet here he was dancing with a woman, his wife even, who was more beautiful than any woman there tonight. She was everything a man could desire and want and with that his heart whispered that she was his, completely his and all he had to do was take it, take her. Now he just needed to know how to say it.

"You look so beautiful Kora, far lovelier than any other here tonight." he whispered against her neck. "I can not imagine any woman could compare to you in all of Thedas."

"T-thank y-you Cullen." she whispered and trembled in his arms.

"I look at you and realize the only Magic you have is trying to make my cold heart beat and feel love once more."

Kora's eyes widened at his words and when his golden eyes locked with hers, she saw the smile tugging on his lips and felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Let me love you Cullen, I would care for you forever."

Cullen felt as if he couldn't breathe, but when she leaned forward slightly to kiss his cheek, he turned his face and captured the lips that haunted his dreams. Pulling back before he shamed them both on the dance floor, he smiled.

"Teach me how to love you Kora," he blushed and glanced down before bringing his eyes to hers once more. "Please?"

 

                                                                  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the Winter Palace make for a long night for everyone. Yet as things fall into place more is revealed about the inner plots of royalty that leaves many indebted to the Inquisition.
> 
> Cullen retires with Kora to her room assigned at the palace and finally they enjoy a night together once more. Kora also learns her husband enjoys being as commanding and in control in the bedroom as he does anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously a smut chapter with a more forceful, dominating Cullen than the heavy alcohol, lust crazed first encounter they had.

Cullen joined Jaxx on the balcony for a few moments to go over everything from the night before retiring with Kora. While Cullen could easily focus on more than one thing, he found himself fighting to focus on his friend tonight.

"I don't know anyone else who could pull off what you do when it comes to royalty Jaxx."

"It's a gift, what did Varric tell me? I have Divine bad luck that seems to turn out with me on top normally." he chuckled.

"Is that it?" Cullen laughed "So you saved a Empress, who is now in your debt, blackmailed a Duke to bite only when ordered, have a network of Elves now to command and found a plot to assassinate the King & Queen of Ferelden and save their lives too while, dancing and conversing with Nobles, not bad my friend, not bad at all."

"Well, with King Alistair and Queen Joslyn they did help. In fact when that Venatori agent made a move for the Queen, Alistair lunged out of safety behind me and practically ripped the man's head off with his hands. I guess when it comes to the Queen, Alistair is still a warrior at heart." he chuckled.

"Who wouldn't fight to protect a woman he loves." Cullen muttered.

"I noticed you dancing with Kora quite a bit Cullen"

"Yes, well I....Maker, I imagine it looked quite foolish, Templar's aren't really required to dance."

"I don't think she mind from the look of her and if you looked at some of the moves these damn Orlesian's call dancing you would of noticed your movement was far better." Jaxx winked and Cullen couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

Seeing Kora and Josephine coming out on the balcony to join them, Cullen smiled at his wife. Part of him regretted his words to her on the dance floor, teach me to love you he had told her, but he now worried he was too broken. As if sensing his doubt once more, Kora came up to him and kissed his lips quickly."

"Ready for bed my love?" she murmured against his lips.

"Yes." he growled and taking her hand he pulled her with him, ignoring the laughs coming from Jaxx and Josephine behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kora, holding his hand within hers, led Cullen to the impressive rooms the Empress had given her for their stay. She had told Kora any Ambassador must have only the best within her walls. Cullen had to admit they were certainly in a room that was fit for royalty and it gave him wicked perverse joy to think that tonight a Ferelden commoner and an Avvar Mage would sully the expensive silk sheets with their passion. He couldn't help but chuckle and then explaining it he smiled even more at the blush that touched her face.

"Do, do you wish us to, to have sex C-Cullen?" she barely whispered.

"No." he growled "I want to spend every second ravishing your beautiful body." He kissed her passionately "I want to tie you up and torture beautiful body until you beg me to make your orgasm." he whispered wickedly in her ear and then began to nibble her lips, her jaw and her neck. Feeling his blood boil deep inside him he wanted her to the point of madness. Pulling back with a lust crazed look, he noticed Kora's surprise on her face.

"Tie me up? Do you require pain, or I mean to hurt someone?" she stammered, feeling a bit unsure of him.

"Kora, I have no desire to hurt you and I certainly do not wish to be hurt either." he chuckled, "But the last time we were together, well the only time, I admit I drank way too much and honestly, I was so crazed with wanting I couldn't think much beyond filling you over and over again to consider anything more. But I do tend to, hmm, I guess I enjoy certain things and would very much like them with you." He wondered if she would change her mind about being with him.

"What kind of things?" she was a bit nervous, but mostly aroused. Something about the way he spoke of things he wanted, wanted with her, made her want him even more.

"I like things a bit, well forceful on my part." he kissed her again "I like to command my partners on what to do." he licked her lips "I like to bind them down and torture them with pleasure." he groaned and kissed her hard "and control every aspect of of what you are allowed to enjoy and when." He pulled back wondering if she would want him in her bed or not, but when he saw her eyes black with lust and the heavy pant of her chest he was overwhelmed with desire.

"I summit to you my Husband." she purred against his lips "In everything you desire."

Cullen saw the pride in her beautiful eyes as she stood before him. She may enjoy his idea of sexual bliss and even allow him to Command her as well, but this was a woman who would never break, she was his equal in all things and that excited him while also making his heart clench. His body harden with wicked desire and his broken heart cried out that it had finally found the one piece to make it _feel_ once more.

"I won't hurt you Kora, while I have dark desires, I would never force you, do you understand? I might like to play, but I have no care to hurt any woman in bed, or against the wall or on a table...." he chuckled while he watched her nod and he smiled "Then undress yourself for me and do it slowly, over there, by the bed."

Kora walked to the side of the bed and started to undo the lacing at her sides of her gown. Taking off the tight bodice, she slid the dress down her body revealing to him she wore nothing under her gown.

"How very daring Kora, were you hoping to tease me tonight?"

"No." she laughed at his surprised look "Very few Avvar women wear the under clothing your people seem to enjoy. We see no point. We wrap ourselves in tight clothing, leathers and furs and then sometimes over tunic's and such if needed."

"Are you saying that the whole time you have been at Skyhold you have been bare beneath your skirts?" he groaned.

"Yes, does that excite you Cullen?" she smiled.

"Maker's breath, I could of taken you quickly anywhere." he suddenly was consumed with so much desire he couldn't stand it. They could play later and he could teach her how too as well, but right now he needed to fuck her; fuck her hard, deep and hear her scream out her pleasure.

Walking to her he seized her hard and pushed her against the wall encouraging her to wrap her long legs around his waist.

"I need a quick release wicked temptress and then we will play, but right now I need to fuck you senseless."

He rolled his hips and slid into her tight sheath, so slick with desire, that he easily pushed deep into her body. Both of them shuddered when he finally rested deep inside. Pulling back, he began to piston himself against her, building up to hard deep thrusts.

Kora couldn't focus on anything but the feel of Cullen deep inside her. The drag of his heavy cock sliding in and out of her, his hands digging into her hips, marking her skin and exciting nips he gifted her along her neck, shoulders and even her lips as he pushed hard against the wall. She loved the wild animalistic passion he took her with. She felt one hand lift from her hip and slide up to grasp one of her breast, pushing it up as far as he could so his mouth could reach her stiff peak. He bit it hard enough to make her scream out, but then licked and kissed it until she was purring once more. She never imagine anyone could mix pain and pleasure so well and Cullen certainly did.

As much as he wanted it to last, Cullen heard her moaning become deeper and her walls clenching hard against him, each pulse making his cock jerk in anticipation and then he felt it, felt her milking him, felt her dragging him even deeper and he grunted as he released within her. He kept moving, kept thrusting, until every last tremor was wrenched from both their bodies. 

Letting her legs down he couldn't help but chuckle when she told him not to let go, as she wasn't sure if she could even stand. Carrying her to her bed, he noticed a large brass tub in the corner. Walking over to he smiled when he saw it filled with water. Testing it however he found it far to cold for anyone to enjoy.

"Can you heat the water?" he asked "It's plenty big enough for us both to enjoy."

"Sure if you come get me." she smiled.

"Hmm are you wishing to be spoiled?" he asked, picking her up and carrying her to the water.

"Would any woman not?" she arched a brow as he bent so her fingers touched the water. Within seconds steam began to rise from it.

"I think I may have found something I enjoy about having a Mage." he laughed and then lowered her into the water before going for towels still folded on the chest nearby.

Returning to her, he stepped in and realized she was already dozing in the steaming water. Get some rest now, he chuckled to himself, he intended to make up for all the time he had denied her in his bed starting tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Cullen was thinking dark wicked thoughts, then something much sweeter and tender was going on his is friend Jaxx's room. Jaxx, now stripped bare from the waist up, stood with his arms around his beautiful Ambassador's waist, kissing her bare shoulder.

Resting her back against his chest, Josephine sighed in content. She never imagined such feelings would ever be possible in her life. She thought about the first time she saw Jaxx and smiled. Cassandra had just introduced him to all of them and she locked gazes with those wicked icy blue eyes and the easy smile on his sensual lips. She always thought her first night with any man would be after a wedding with family her family, not here in the Winter Palace with someone she was not married to.

Jaxx notice a subtle change in Josie and heard a small sigh escape her lips.

"Is there anything wrong my love?"

"I was just thinking how I never thought to be, with anyone until I was married."

Jaxx stiffens for a moment and turns her in his arms. Caressing her face, he tilts her head until they make eye contact.

"If you want to wait, I understand. I would never want to force you..." Jaxx was stopped by her fingers drifting over his soft lips.

"Jaxx, I said I never thought, but you are more than any dream I ever had could be. I do not need some Chantry Mother, to know I want to be with you and only you, for as long as you wish it."

"You are more than I deserve." Jaxx felt tears sting his eyes.

"Then we are equal in our feelings."

Jaxx reached for her face and kissed her till she was breathless and almost swooned with him quickly whisking her up in his arms and then laying against the bed with such tenderness one would think he thought of her made from delicate Antivan china. Looking down at her with the lopsided grin she loved so well, slowly removed the rest of her clothing while drinking in every inch of her rich dark skin. Finally seeing her completely nude, he pulled back to savor every inch of her and smiled as his eyes traveled downward, her skin seemed to blush in response. He watched intently as dark nipples tightened into hard peaks begging for kisses upon full mounds. She had the trim body one would expect to see on someone who trained to be an archer and he made him wonder what she did when he was far from Skyhold. The thought of a sweat drenched Josephine, clad in light armor and training made him groan, Maker she would be glorious! Pulling himself back to the actual woman, he found himself licking his lips when he reached her center and the light dusting of coal black hairs at her center.

Josephine whimpered with need as she saw Jaxx's face. Any idea's she might have had wondering if this was the man she wanted to be with or not was gone. First from the hunger she saw on his face and second with his eyes that shine with nothing but eternal love.

Jaxx found himself suddenly nervous as he sunk down into the bed next to her. While he had never been as active as some of his friends growing up with local tavern girls and those more than willing to spend a few hours with a Bann's son, he had more than enough experience where sex was concerned, yet that was the problem, he knew lots about sex, but nothing about making love and he refused to offer his beloved Josephine anything less than his undying love.

"Ah Josephine, my beautiful temptress." he murmurs as he leans in for a kiss and moans at the passion she returns it with.

Jaxx is quickly surprised when Josephine breaks the kiss and gives off a very primal growl before pushing him to his back and begins kissing him with nothing but pure passion. Seeing his shocked face, she smiles "Antivan woman are never reserve with our passions."

Kissing, touching and stroking each other into a frenzy, Jaxx finally pulls back to give her one more chance to change her mind. He prays she hasn't, yet he knew the guilt would kill him if she did.

"Josie, are sure..." he started, but was quickly cut off.

"Jaxx Trevelyan, if we do not have sex right now, I will, I will..."

"Will what?" he smirks.

"You don't want to know what, that's what." she chuckled, pulling his hard sculpted body on top of her as she rolled with him.

"My what a demanding woman I have, I wonder how I ever shall keep such a woman happy?" he tried to look calm and serious.

"By keeping her as happy in your bed enjoying your body as happy as she making sure no one harms that body in the great Game." now it was her time to smirk.

Sliding to his side, he cups her cheek and holds her eyes with his, while sliding one hand down her body to stoke her her sensual curves. Encouraging her legs to spread, Jaxx moaned with her as his fingers slid along her wet heat. Closing his eyes he groaned as he delved deeper, continuing to stroke her until he heard her gasping and shattering and swinging over her quickly, enters her in one smooth and perfect, Maker so damn perfect, stroke. Kissing away the few tears gathering in her eyes from their first joining, she quickly wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her heaven.

Slowly pulling back, he begins to rock with a blissful rhythm from two people in perfect sync with each other. Jaxx could barely think straight as she drew him into a state of pure bliss he never thought was possible before. He opened his eyes to find her watching him and grabbing she pulled him into the hottest kiss he thought he could ever experience in life.

Jaxx was afraid he wouldn't last much longer and when he felt her clenching, drawing her in deeper into paradise. It didn't take much longer before she was arching against, screaming her praise and begging him to follow her over the edge. Jaxx delivered one, two and then three more strokes before pulling out and letting his warm seed cover her soft belly. Panting and in a euphoric daze, he kissed her lips before rolling to the side and pulling her into this arms.

"Jaxx, that was amazing, but can't I ask you one thing?"

"Lady, you could ask me anything right now and chances are good it will be given with this large grin on my face." he chuckled.

"Why did you pull out? You didn't have too, I mean doesn't it feel better..."

"Josephine my true heart's love, while I will never stray from your side, never even think of another woman in in my arms again." he nuzzled her nose and quickly kissed it "Any children we will have and yes we will have children one day, or at least I hope we will, will be born with their parents married first. Call me old fashion or crazy or..."

"Amazing and beautiful and...." she had tears in her eyes and pulled him into a kiss again "I love you so much Jaxx and whenever you wish to start that family, you will find me waiting." he eyes went wide, her mouth made a beautiful o shape "Not that I am pushing for marriage or kids or..."

Jaxx kissed her once more and chuckled "My beautiful hot blooded Antivan, the moment Corypheus is dead, we will continue this conversation and I promise you will enjoy it. Now you wicked woman, we need to get some sleep, saving an Empress, a King and his Queen, although Alistair really saved his Queen truth be told and made love to a passionate Antivan leaves this Inquisitor in need of a bit of sleep seeing as we will be leaving early in the morning if I know Cullen."

"And if I know Kora, I think our morning may be much, much later." she chuckled.

"May it be from your lips to the Maker's ear love, for a late morning in bed with you is exactly my idea of proof the Maker answers are deepest prayers."

Giggling together, Jaxx grabbed the blankets and snuggling up under them, he kissed her once more.

 


End file.
